Simply One Hell of a Heartbreak
by envyryuuxiii
Summary: Life is too short to love a demon. I learned that the hard way...
1. Chapter 1

_**Simply One Hell of a Heartbreak**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

A devilish smile found its way to those beautiful pale lips. I let my fragile fingers lace into those glorious black locks of hair he had. I opened my eyes, staring into his rather glowing red ones. It had been so long since he had touched me like this, so the longing and anticipation had grown rapidly. I let my head fall back as his lips trailed down my smooth skin.

"Young Master…" He whispered in my ear. His voice was like a sweet darkness that invaded my every thought. All I saw was him.

"Yes…Sebastian...?" Yes. Sebastian was his name. It was such an annoying, yet glorious name. I looked back at him, watching him lick his dry lips. There was a flustered look on his face and his cheeks were nearly red with blush. I took one of my hands and lightly trailed my fingers along his cheek and then under his chin. I smiled mischievously at him. "Looks like you have rather large situation…" I pressed my knee against his rock hard erection. There was only so many times I had ever felt him, but this time he seemed to be more hot than usual. Heat was nearly radiating from every part of him and I raised myself up, locking my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips against his.

"Do whatever you please to me, Sebastian…" I kissed him ever so slightly then pulled away, falling onto my back beneath him. His lips parted and his tongue traced them yet again. His naked hand brushed across my eye, removing my already lose eyepatch. I could see the reflection of my engraved eye in his. His hand traveled down my face and to my neck, and for the first time he stopped there. His long pale fingers lightly wrapped around my throat. This was something new, but I had never been one to deny something unexperienced. He let his lips trail down my chest. He left soft kissing and rough ones here and there until I realized it was getting harder to breathe. My eyes grew wide and I reach up to grab his wrist.

"S-Sebast-." I cut off as he began to nearly strangle me. My hands were trembling and I wasn't sure what was going on. I wasn't known to cry, but this was something that took me by utter surprise. Tears filled my different colored eyes and I tried my hardest to cry out. I clawed at his arm, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. I could feel my legs going numb and I knew soon enough my hands would be next. There was a steady sweat coming down from my brow and I choked and coughed and wheezed. I could feel his lips move from my skin and my wide eyes met his…A giant wave of fear fell over me when I looked into now jet black eyes. My entire body seemed to cease working in that moment and my mind had gone completely blank. I had no control over anything, and to be honest, I felt like Sebastian was going to kill me. He leaned in, opening his mouth, his teeth soon piercing the skin of my shoulder. My vision was fading and I could feel a slow death falling upon me. The last thing I felt was his smooth skin against mine, and maybe that was all I needed to die peacefully…

It was bright the next time I opened my eyes. I was in my bed, under my covers, but I wasn't along. I felt his presence the instant I awoke. I rushed to my feet, pulling the covers with me to cover myself. He had his back to me, and his head was lowered. I reached up, touching my shoulder. It was healing, but still sore.

"Sebastian…" I said quietly, my legs shaking from the fear I still felt. He shook his head. He then stood up and I took a step back. He turned to me, his face full of sadness. His eyes were back to their normal color, but there was a great horror in them. He walked up to me and knelt before me.

"There is no amount of words that can live up to the apology that I owe you, Young Master." His voice was shaking, which was something I had never heard before. The demon kneeling before me seemed scared, but I wasn't sure exactly what he was scared of. "And soon I will be adding on to the amount of that apology." He returned to his feet and looked at me almost lovingly. "My Lord, I will be leaving your services today." My heart had completely stopped in that moment that he spoke those unbelievable words. I released the blankets that covered me and grabbed the front of his jacket.

"What?!" I yanked him towards me and shook him. "You cannot be serious! What about our contract Sebastian?!" I punched him in the chest and lowered my head, tears filling my eyes yet again. "You can't simply break that!" He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"On the contrary, Young Master." He brushed his thumb under right eye. "It has already been broken…" I looked up at him in utter despair.

"NO!" I banged his chest again and tore from his grasp, hurrying towards my mirror. Sadly, he wasn't lying. Both of my eyes had returned to their normal state and once I turned back around he was gone. I fell to my knees. My heart was hurting more than anything I had ever experienced. The pain of my parents dying soon was etched into my memories again. I curled up into a ball of the ground, not even thinking about how the next few years of my life were going to go. How was I going to handle anything on my own? Sebastian had done everything for…He was the best butler I had ever had. I wiped my eyes. And now he was gone…Stupid demon…I…I fucking loved him! I punched the ground under me.

"I loved you, you stupid idiot." I gritted my teeth and pushed myself to my feet. I wasn't one to fall down from something like this. It was time I began to take care of myself. I didn't need him. I never needed him. I placed my hand over my heart. Yet, how did he break the contract so easily? Did he really, not feel anything for me?

Had he been lying this entire time?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

It had been a few months now, though it felt like years since Sebastian had left. I sat in my office, pressing my cheek to my fist and stared at the papers before me. Everything had been so simple with Sebastian here, but now all I had were a good for nothing cook who blew everything up, a gardener that destroyed the plants, and a maid who did nothing but break things and yell. I placed my hand over my right eye and tried to hold back the tears that were coming in. How could I continue on without him? He made everything I had ever dreamed of possible. The night we got that close, had been the first time that had ever happened. That was the first time he had ever touched me like that. Yes, there were kisses here and there, maybe a few hugs but it made me wonder if he had been planning on leaving this entire time…? I had grown rather distant from everyone, so nobody of mere importance came by the manor anymore. Elizabeth even stopped coming. It was as if Sebastian leaving mean everyone else had to as well. I pushed myself up from my desk and headed for the front doors of the manor.

"I'm going out Tanaka. I shall return before sunset." I opened the doors, placing my coat around my shoulders, grabbing my hat and cane and heading out. The carriage was waiting patiently as I stepped inside. I looked across from me, a light silhouette of where he used to sit roamed around in my mind. I tore my eyes away and stared out of the carriage.

"It's so lonely with you, Sebastian…" The carriage soon stopped in town and I got out and began to make my way through the shops. Maybe shopping would get my mind off of things. I walked down the lines of shops, but nothing caught my eye. This was growing rather boring. I sighed and stopped walking. The grip on my cane tightened and I hurried to an alleyway so the people on the streets wouldn't see me break down. How could I have possibly been so stupid to fall for a demon? A demon whom just broke our contract as if it was nothing.

"Young Master?" My eyes grew wide and my head shot up to the opening of the alley, but sadly enough, it was Finnian. I got up quickly and brushed myself off.

"What are you doing here Finnian?" I snapped, wiping my eyes.

"Y-Young Master, why are you-?"

"Enough! Head home at once!" I hollered, brushing past him and into the streets. There was a loud shout and I turned violently, seeing the carriage horses blazing towards me. I was frozen with fear.

"Young master!" Finnian called out. I closed my eyes and hoped for the worst, but someone grabbed hold of me and pulled me from the line of fire. I knew those arms though. I had felt them oh so many times before. I turned around sharply, grabbing the front of my savior's jacket.

"Sebastian?!" A tall blonde man stood before me, his eyes wide with confusion. "I-I'm sorry." I took a step back. "Thank you for saving me." I bowed and turned to go.

"Wait…" He took hold of my shoulder and I turned, shoving his hand away. "You called me Sebastian." I nodded.

"Yes, and?" He gave me a soft look.

"Sebastian is my butlers name." My heart seemed to have shattered into a million pieces in that moment. He had left me…to go to another? I looked down in pain

"Oh."

"If you know of him I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you again! He's actually here right now and-."

"No thank you." I turned away and began to walk back up the street.

"But, you're the Earl Phantomhive, are you not?" He hurried up to catch me. "I would love for you to come by and discuss business! My name is Abram Fielding and I work with a shipping company and-." I held up my hand.

"I'm sorry but I must be going."

"Lord Fielding, I've gathered the vegetables you needed." Oh no. It was his voice. My heart sped up greatly and I turned around slowly, and surely enough, Sebastian stood before me, but he was much different. He wore a light grey suit and his hair was shortened. Maybe he had changed, due to the new contract? He looked directly at me and smiled. "You're Ciel Phantomhive, are you not? It's a pleasure to meet you!" He bowed, and kept smiling.

Could he honestly have forgotten me? I nodded.

"Yes. A pleasure." I wasn't sure how to respond to such a thing, and my heart couldn't handle this. I excused myself and went to find a carriage, when I turned to check if they were still there, Sebastian was looking straight at me, the worst look possible in his red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

 _It was so warm. Something so warm I hadn't felt in a rather long time. There was a faint heart coming from the soft skin that was connected to mine. I reached out and wrapped my arms around the soft skinned demon that held me. I let my eyes open and I met those deep red ones and I smiled._

 _"You stayed." I whispered. He smiled and brushed my hair from my face._

 _"How could I not, Young Master? Your wish is my command." He said. I frowned._

 _"You didn't stay because you wished to?" He laughed and nuzzled closer to me._

 _"How could I not want to stay? I could never leave you." He pressed his luscious lips to mine and I then got lost in his kiss, which was something I always loved. I let my fingers trail through his black hair as we kissed and soon my arms were around his neck and he was kissing his way down my body. I let my head fall back and a low moan seeped through my lips and I felt his hands trailing up and down my body. I bit into my lip but he soon managed to make his way back to my lips and I frowned._

 _"Why do you never keep going..?" I asked. He looked down and then back at me._

 _"Get some sleep, Young Master." He whispered, holding me to him. I soon trailed back off into a deep sleep._

I awoke roughly from the rather dwelling dream. I held my chest and looked at the mirror across from me. I was in a horrid state but it was time for me to get ready to meet with Lord Fielding. That's right. We were going to speak business. Half the reason I took the offer was to see him again. That sly demon. I breathed in heavily as I went to get ready. The effort to do so seemed to be less enthusiastic. I ran warm water through my hair and turned to leave my room. I ceased walking as someone stood in my doorway.

"Lord Fielding? I didn't know you were coming-."

"Silence, Ciel." I took a step back as he addressed me so personally.

"I beg your-." He held up his hand and shook his head.

"Sebastian has been ridden of your services for a reason and that reason has to do with the relationship you two were developing." I swallowed hard, looking away. "A demon and human relationship is forbidden, Lord Phantomhive." He pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "I've taken Sebastian to protect him." I shot him a dark look.

"He was perfectly fine here at the manor!" I yelled, pounding my fist on my desk.

"If you're relationship were to continue, he would be killed Ciel." My eyes grew wide. No…No that couldn't be possible…

"But the contract-."

"No longer exists." He said simply. "I broke it myself, and I have the power to do so young man. He will sign a contract with another, and you will no longer be a memory in his life." I ran up to him and pounded his chest.

"Please! You mustn't take him from me!" I teared up roughly. "I promise…I will not act on my feelings anymore…just…" I hit my knees, begging for dear life. "Just bring him back to me…"

Lord Fielding raised his brow and turned sharply, not saying a word.

"Where-." I cut off as he disappeared. I gritted my teeth and started crying. That bastard! I punched the ground.

"SEBASTIAN!"

It had been rather a long week since I had last seen Lord Fielding. I sat in my office, chewing on my lip. Tanaka had brought me something sweet, as I always liked, but the rest of my day wasn't packed of anything. It was my day off, I guess. There was soon a knock at the front doors of the manor and I perked up a bit, and hurried down the steps. Everyone stared at me, but I needn't care. I stopped outside of the doors and swallowed hard. I pulled the giant doors open and my smile grew extremely wide.

"S-Sebastian…?" I asked, swallowing hard. He took a kneeling stance before me.

"Yes, My Lord…" He looked up at me with apologetic eyes. "I've missed you."


End file.
